Extra Haru x Anyone Themed Drabbles
by Neospice12
Summary: Sister series to "Haru x Anyone 100 Theme Challenge!" This is just a random thing I did as thanks. It's another Haru x Anyone thing, but instead of oneshots of varying lengths, these will just be short little drabbles.


DEAR,

_Ciossa, Himeko Koneko, VARIABEL, ToonyTwilight, Chiaki Misa, Reini-Chan13, Storm Dragon93, Lovessweets, D3sstorjo, Satomika, Sakura Saya, Christinne, Captain9009, Rieyama Yuuko, DiveToWorld, aldrich-ruki, __**Anon**__(Tracy), __**Anon**__ (Caroline), AliceofDeath, __**Anon **__(Akira name), Chi-Chia-mina, Icecream456, RuriKamiya, Kichou, Dark Gothic Lolita, Airi-07, Romina Baskerville, __**Anon**__ (Jing), __**Anon**__ (Angie), Conanfan15, IKalsada, __**Anon**__ (Charlie), random . sweetness .12, Belle27, DreamSugar, Mayumi Wakamiya, I-n-c, Starred, Ace Clover, and Chidoriochibi (aka Mi-chan my aibou ;) )_

THANK YOU!

**Sidenote:** Sorry 'Random . sweetness. 12. FF is a b***h and it deleted the rest of your name. I didn't catch that before. I think it's because FF has a policy against links and it probably thought your username was a link. OTL

Also, thank you Satomika for pointing out the typos there. Ha ha it was late and I was sick. Totally spaced out. XD

This is a list of people that have been good people and read and follow the rules that I've set(In the Haru x anyone 100 theme oneshot challenge. Some people may have accidentally broke the rules but after we went over it, they were nice enough to listen to me and fix their mistakes. Some here have been kind enough to not get angry at me for telling them about how they broke the rules. I dislike it when I try to help someone and all they do is get angry with me. Q^Q

So, this is thanks to everyone that I've listed at this point in time. Some people have been very kind as to talk to me and comfort me when I'm going through rough times in life.

I would like to thank the people who were kind to me. I love you all so much. Thank you for actually listening to rules and appreciating my work. When I see most of your usernames in the reviews I get very happy. I memorized most of your usernames so I always get happy when I see your reviews. They truly do make me happy. Thank you so much again.

Of course I love the anonymous reviewers as well. I know that some are frequent visitors to my project and I thank you for reading, enjoying, are kind enough to take the time to review on the story. 8)

-Neospice12

Hm… this will be a compilation of random mini drabbles here and there. I just looked at some of the more popular pairings and I chose to write for some other characters that I felt like writing for. Who knows? You may also see some new pairings that you've never seen before? ;) LOOK FORWARD TO IT! Of course if you like it, you may even try to vote for it in the real project. Hurr hurr hurr… SUBLIMINAL MESSAGING GO!

ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Nothing here belongs to me, but the enjoyment you get out of reading this belongs to you, and for those who I listed above this is a dedication to all of y'all so this in a way belongs to you? LOL

* * *

><p>THANK YOU (Haru x 27 guys)<p>

…

**Love Everlasting** (Giotto) [1]

"Any place you are at I'm happy, haru."

Haru giggled, finding Giotto's words so sweet and cute.

Haru smiled, leaning against the shoulder of the very man that she loved.

"I love being with you as well-desu. I wonder how long we can love each other for." She wondered.

Giotto thought about it as well as he kissed her forehead tenderly.

"I'm sure it will be for a long time." He said.

"Hm… I can guarantee that I will love you until my dying breath and after that." Giotto answered.

Haru felt happy by the answer that she was given.

No one knew how long anything could last but she was sure that their love could bridge over everything.

"I can bet you that if we are reborn, we will love each other. If we don't surely we will put some sense into the other."

Haru thought about it and smiled. "I sure hope so." Haru said with a smile.

…

"Hm… Tsuna-san can I see your ring? It feels so familiar for some reason."

"Hm? Sure…" Tsuna takes off the ring and lets her hold it and the ring shines brightly when she holds it.

She lightly brushes her finger over the ring gently.

"It feels… as though… I've found something I've been waiting for a very long time."

Tsuna looks at her oddly, wondering what oddity she was splurting out this time.

"I don't know why… but… I feel like I want to say something:

"_Ti amo, amore mio da allora fino ad oggi" ("I love you, my love from then till now.")_

"I didn't know you knew Italian, Haru." Tsuna said surprised by how she suddenly spouted some Italian and it sounded pretty legit.

Haru rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"I-I don't, it just came out." Haru said not understanding it herself.

.

..

.

**RUN TO THE EXTREME!** (Ryohei) [2]

Today is just a regular day in Namimori for our beloved Miura Haru.

"Oh? Who is that running this way? OH! Ryohei-san! Hello Ryohei-san!"

"…"

The nerve he just ran past her without saying anything.

He turns his head and starts to run in place, panting heavily, eyes darting from side to side.

"E-emergency! No time to explain! Run!"

"…"

Emergency? What for? Haru turns around and sees something interesting.

"X" If you were tagged by Reborn while Leon was in the shape of an X, you would go through punishment if you were caught. Only Reborn…

This training regimen seemed like fun at first, until Tsuna lost the first round and he has never been quite the same way ever again.

"Right then, since you don't feel like running, I'll carry you." "W-what! N-no! Don't lift me up-desu!"

Everyone starts at us, and Ryohei pays her no mind and lifts her up bridal style and starts running.

Mind you that Reborn had stopped chasing him and found a new target but he's still running with me in his arms.

Even though he was worried for his own life, he still stopped to help her out, though she was in no peril. How sweet… she'll remember this.

.

..

.

**No Longer Runner-up** (Enma)

"Are you sick Enma-kun? You've been getting hurt more recently. I'm a bit worried about you-desu."

Enma looked down at his arms and at his fingers.

"I'm fine, I'm just… trying too hard and I end up getting myself hurt a lot."

Haru tilted her head cutely wondering just what he could be doing that would make him get so hurt all the time.

Enma was looking rather down recently and it really worried her.

To think that he was probably not telling her the truth because he didn't want for her to worry.

Haru held his hands in hers, looking at him with serious eyes. "Enma-kun, please tell me if something is bothering you. Please, I'd like to know. You were there to comfort Haru when she was depressed over Tsuna rejecting Haru. She wants to be there for you as well."

"_Haru was rejected today-desu. It-it hurts so much-desu! She doesn't know what she did wrong. She tried so hard and it all failed. She must not be good enough to be loved" Haru cried, hugging her knees to her chest. _

_Enma watched her cry without much of a clue of what to do. _

_He took a deep breath and he hugged her close to himself. _

"_Just let it out and cry, I'll be here and listen to you. Don't cry so much Haru-chan, I don't like seeing you cry." Enma said sadly, watching his friend cry. _

_Haru continued to cry, hugging him back, and she cried into his chest. _

"_I can't help but think 'why?'! What did I do wrong? Am I just that horrible? I just, I loved him so much, he knew this but he never spared Haru's thoughts enough to tell her right off the bat. He kept leading on Haru's feelings! It's horrible!" Haru cried to her broken heart's content into Enma's chest. _

_Enma's hold around Haru's shoulders tightened, he burrowed his nose into her hair, only offering his silent companionship to help ease the pain. _

"_Will you wait for him then?" _

_Haru shook her head. _

"_I refuse! I will not wait so shamelessly for them to perhaps break up if it ever happened! Kyoko is still her best friend and I will wish for the best. Haru refuses to be the runner-up. I've way too much pride in myself for that."_

_That's when Enma made a pact to himself: He would never let her cry like this ever again._

Enma looked away from her and she squeezed a bit harder on his hands, but not that it would hurt him, just to show him that she was serious.

Enma sighed, and he looked at her nervously.

"A… ano…" He sighed and he shook his head. "I-I can't do it!" Enma shouted shaking his head fervently.

Haru frowned, her heart sinking down to a new low.

She let his hands go, looking down to the ground, hugging her knees to her chest.

"I suppose I'm not of much use am I? I'm sorry… you don't have to talk to Haru if you don't want to. Haru understands that she's not the most reliable person to talk to." Haru sniffled, biting back the tears threatening to fall.

Enma waved his arms around nervously.

"D-don't cry! I'll lose at that point!" Enma shouted.

Curious, Haru stopped.

Lose? At what?

It better not be a bet, or Enma is going to lose what little manly pride he had left by being beaten by her.

"Lose, WHAT if I may ask?" Haru glared at him with a scrupulous look.

Enma bit on his bottom lip, hanging it down, really not wanting to have explained it to her, but it seemed like he wasn't going to be able to hide away from this.

"You see Tsuna and I are both regarded as being bad at everything. Tsuna made you cry and I don't want to be like him. I resolved to make myself better. This way, I won't be compared to him, so I won't be like the 'runner-up' for your love either. I didn't progress that far yet, but it's a slow progress. I vowed that I am truly only better than Tsuna if I never make you cry. Please… don't cry again." Enma explained.

Haru was at a loss of words.

Little beads of tears fell down her face, her vision blurred up and she quickly tried to hide her tears away before he saw them but it was too late, he saw them.

Enma looked down to the ground dejectedly,

He failed.

"Thank you Enma-kun, thank you so much. I love you so much. I'm not sure if it's true love or not just yet, but, I do think I can grow to love you more than anyone else can love in the world. Thank you, you've made me so happy." Haru hugged him and she cried into his shoulder.

This time, it was tears of joy.

Perhaps… letting Haru cry wouldn't be so bad if they were tears of joy.

.

..

.

**Alphabet** (G)

"G"

I hear my name being called so I turn around to see a child on the ground with her mother.

"Yes! This is the letter G. You are so smart~ Look G, he's so smart! He knows up to the letter G of the alphabet!" Haru squealed excitedly, clapping her hands happily.

G only smiles at his wife who is having her fun teaching their daughter who was trying to learn how to sing her abc's.

"Now show your father how much you learned, Cecile."

"A, B,C, D, … e-eto…E! F… DADDY! G! Um… um… Mommy! H!" Cecile clapped her hands together happily.

"OH!~ You learned H for mommy's name too! Mommy is so proud of you!" Haru scooped their daughter into her arms, holding her tightly.

G walks over to his two favorite females and he wraps his arms around the two of them and holds them close.

He was never going to let anything happen to them. Ever.

"I'm so proud of you Cecile, daddy is very proud of you. My little Celly is growing so much." G smiled at his daughter patting her head.

She had her mother's face, his hair color, her mother's personality and his eyes.

She was beautiful and no one could ever tell him otherwise.

.

..

.

**Prince the Ripper** (Belphegor)

"The Swan Princess?"

"Of course I know that one. All Odette did was land on a spot of the lake with the reflection of the moon and she return to normal. Idiotic." Belphegor snides over the fairytale.

Haru pursed her lips tapping her chin to think about the different fairytales that she knew in her itme growing up.

"Then what about… Snow white? Sleeping Beauty, the Princess and the Pea, the little mermaid? Cinderalla? Alladin? Um… I'm not sure how many other stories involving princesses that I know of." Haru thought.

Belphegor shook his head.

"I know all of those, I grew up knowing a lot of these stories of course. It takes place in my setting I need to know about my competition-even if they are fake." Belphegor said.

"Ah ha! The Twelve Dancing Princesses!" Haru exclaimed thinking she trapped him this time.

"The guard sneaks onto the boat, finds where they have been returns to the king and ends up marrying the eldest daughter." Belphegor said with a wave of his hand.

Haru groaned, not having beaten him after naming all of the princess stories that she could think of.

Belphegor smirked and he snickered, "Ushi shi shi shi. I'm sure there is one that you don't know and I'm sure you'll like it." He said.

Haru pursed her lips looking at him dejectedly.

"Of course you would-desu. You're making fun of me." She pouted.

Belphegor smirked not responding to her claim.

"It's a story called 'The Prince the Ripper and the Beautiful Princess Commoner,' want to hear it?"

Haru's interest was piqued. Certainly this was a story that she's never heard of, and it was probably going to be some crazy story.

Prince the Ripper? It sounded like some cracked up parody of 'Jack the Ripper.'

"Once upon a time, there was a Prince who loved to rip things with his knives while laughing 'Ushi shi shi shi' and he had not found anyone who was worthy of him until one day he met a commoner who he felt was worthy enough, and she was highly regarded by all of those around her. He told her that she would marry him and she said yes. The end. Ushi shi shi." Belphegor laughed.

Haru cast him a confused, doubtful look. This was a story that she would like? It doesn't sound like much. There was no romance to it at all.

Haru felt rather disappointed and she was not afraid to show it on her face.

"Did I forget to mention that the girl's name is Miura Haru? Ushi shi shi shi! Look at your face! You look so shocked. Shi shi shi shi!" Belphegor laughed at Haru's state of mental shock.

"The Prince wins this competition."

.

..

.

**Responsibility** (Basil)

"Haru-dono! Watch out!"

"Ha-hahi!"

THUD!

Haru and Basil both fall to the ground and he is holding her in his arms.

He had managed to catch Haru before she fell… but not without something being lost.

"Ha-H-Haru's first k-k-kiss was stolen just now." Haru whimpered touching her lips softly with her fingers.

Basil paled at the thought of having kissed her.

"O-oh no! This is terrible! I must take responsibility for this! Haru-dono! When shall we set up the marriage? I promise to make you happy." Basil said holding onto her hands.

Haru blinked out of confusion, staring at the man in front of her who clearly seemed serious.

"Ha-hahi?"

"Is it not customary too have to get married if you stole a woman's kiss because she cannot get married if her kiss were to be stolen?" He asked.

Haru had a giggling fit right then and there confusing the poor little boy whose conceptions of Japan were ruined and false by his master.

"You are so funny-desu. That may have been the case in the past but it isn't now, though, Haru would like for you to take responsibility though. What do you say to going on a date instead?"

Basil sighs in relief for not having 'tainted' her chances of marriage, and he smiled at her.

A date didn't sound bad at all.

"Hai, I will gladly take you on a date Haru-dono."

.

..

.

**Sugary Confectionary Love **(Byakuran)

Sugary sweet, oh so sweet.

Marshmellows, lollipops, caramel, mmmm good stuff.

"Well what about this? It's a chocolate supreme caramel crème cake." Haru suggested.

Byakuran looked at the confectionary and almost had his mouth water but he shook his head.

"No, that's not sugary enough." He said.

Haru gasped, knowing just how much sugar was in the cake in reality.

Almost nothing could have less sugar than this!

"I do know of something sweeter than this."

Haru looked at him questioningly, just begging for him to enlighten her on finding something else.

"You."

.

..

.

**20 Questions** (Mukuro) [8]

"Let's play a game! We will choose something that we like and the other will try to guess it." Haru suggested.

Mukuro decided to go along with this game and accepted. "You go first." He said.

Haru nodded and waited for him to ask a question once she was ready.

"Is it an animal?" "No, it is not."

"Is it a person? "No"

Well then, it must be an object then.

"Is it an object?" "Why yes it is-desu."

"Can you buy it at a grocery store?" "Yes you can-desu."

"Is it something you use on a daily basis?" "No, not really."

"Is it… something you eat?" "Why yes it is"

"Is it… soft?" "Nope."

"Is it red?" "Nope!"

"Well then is it… green?" "Maybe"

"Is it… blue, white, pink, purple, yellow or orange?" Mukuro asked listing a whole bunch of colors.

"No, no, no… no… um… yes, and no."

Mukuro was having his suspicions right about now.

"Is it rather prickly on the outside?" "Yes~ It seems like you are very close-desu!"

Damn it, the answer better not be what he thinks it is.

"Is it rather tangy and sometimes a bit sour?" "YES~"

"Is it a tropical fruit?" "YES! I'm sure you know what it is by now." Haru giggled.

"Does it look like something you see in front of you?" Haru stifled a small laugh and nodded.

"That was your last question, want to guess what it is?"

"It's not a pineapple is it?" "Yes it is! Like your hair style!~" Haru giggled.

Mukuro twitched with resentment to that detestable fruit.

"…Very well then, it's your turn." Mukuro said not wanting to ruin the fun moment.

"Is it… a person?" "Yes."

"Is it a female?" "Yes."

"Um… do I know her?" "Yes, quite well."

"Um… let's see… is she my age?" "Yes, exact same to be accurate."

"When is the last time you've seen her?" "I every time I blink."

Haru was getting this odd feeling that all of the questions she asked had answers that corresponded to herself.

"Why does the Haru get this idea that the answer is herself?"

Mukuro frowned and he shook his head.

"It hasn't been 20 questions yet, and yet you guess the correct answer my dear Haru. You cheated. You must be punished." Mukuro smirked pinning Haru against the wall.

Haru's eyes were as wide as dinner plates!

Wait a minute! SHE was the answer? Also she was being punished?

What kind of a punishment was this!

"I'll teach you not to cheat and to make fun of me with that atrocious fruit." Mukuro chuckled as he was starting to kiss down her neck rather hungrily, and Haru could only sit there and squirm.

"Oya oya, people are here watching this? Now this won't do. I will have you spectators leave, we'd like our privacy."

.

..

.

**Left Hand man** (Gokudera)

"So you are Tsuna's right hand Man, huh?"

Gokudera puffed out his chest and nodded his head, pounding a fist to his chest proudly.

"You're damn right I am." He said.

Haru stared at his hands.

She sort of understood the right hand man thing but she also at the same time didn't really understand it either.

"Then… what is your left hand for?" She asked him.

Gokudera looked down at his right hand and his left hand, thinking about it.

It puzzled and perplexed him.

"I don't know. Stop asking such stupid questions woman."

"Ha-HAHI! Haru is no stupid woman! Baka-dera!"

.-.-.

"Haru. Would you be willing to be my lawfully wedded wife?"

Haru stared at the ring that sat in his hand with shock.

She hadn't expecting something for something like this to happen.

"Y-yes, I would love to, Hayato." Haru said with tears welling up at the sides of her eyes.

Gokudera smiled at her satisfactory answer and he slipped the ring onto her finger.

Gokudera grinned and he lifted up his left hand triumphantly.

Haru raised her left hand up as well questioningly.

"I figured out what my left hand is for. It's used to ask you for your hand in marriage, slip the ring onto your finger. My left hand… is for you. My other most important person in my life."

Haru smiled brightly, kissing him happily.

"I'm glad you finally figured out what your left hand is for then." Haru giggled.

.

..

.

**Get Your Hand Off MY Girlfriend** (Xanxus; Song: Next Contestant by; Nickelback) [10]

One, two, three, four, five.

Wait, no, six? Ten?

… 27 pieces of trash. They must be disposed of.

"Buster, go play with them"

"GRRRAAAAWWRRRR!"

I hear the stupid pieces of trash screaming and I watch as they run around in circles.

Haru jumps and she looks around in fear, unsure of what's going on.

"Ha-hahi! What's going on-desu! Buster? What are you doing here?"

"Hmph, I told you to quit this job already, you have guys all over you constantly. They just won't leave you alone."

Haru puffs out her cheeks at me defiantly.

She's so cute, thinking she has a choice in the matter.

"Haru likes working here though. Also, it's not like she's surrounded with guys all the time, if you keep BEATING THEM UP-desu!" Haru fought back writing something on a clipboard. "This makes 125 men this WEEK that you'll be sending to the hospital Xanxus." Haru tried scolding me but she knows by now that I'm not listening.

"Well I was thinking of killing them, that would make them stop but you wouldn't like that. So the best action would be to quit. I already sent in your letter of resignation."

Haru's mouth is wide open and she only stares at me incredulously.

"Hahi! What am I going to do with you!"

"Hmph, nothing but let me have guys back away from what's mine."

I smirk as a small blush makes it's way on her cheeks.

I win.

Oh, there comes the next contestant.

"Buster you know what to do."

.

..

.

**Be Innocent Love** (Asari) [11]

"Hark this beautiful tree; is it not delightful to the eyes?"

Haru looks up at the beautifully blooming cherry blossoms.

She nods her head gratefully taking in the sights of the pink, fragile blossoms that are blooming all around them.

The sweet, succulent smell of each poignant flower entices the nose, filing one's thoughts of nothing but happy and sweet thoughts as the fragrance around them.

"Yes, it is, quite beautiful indeed-desu." Haru answered looking at the small blossoms on the trees, with so many of them the trees almost looked pink.

Quite a sight to behold, really.

"Do you not enjoy this season? I, myself, find 'spring' to be quite enjoyable and lovely. It be my favorite to be honest." Asari said smiling down at Haru.

Haru smiles back and agrees, finding it to be very enjoyable since it's pretty and for the fact that it corresponds to her name.

"I also find the spring time to be quite lovely, Asari-han."

Asari stopped and sat underneath the biggest cherryblossom tree, opting to enjoy the sights from down below.

"Hark this, Haru, the way, the ephemeral blossoms bloom so radiantly and make their descent to the ground much like soft, pink snow. Mark as all the birds dance and sing in the spring time air. Only in the beauty of the spring may one gaze upon such wondrous sights. This be a wonderful scenery for a Haiku. I argue to be the most jovial man if I were to gaze upon the 'spring' forever if I were granted the chance."

Haru sat next to Asari taking in all of the sights that were all around them.

Quite so, their surroundings were quite breathtaking that even she were at a loss of words for she may say the wrong thing and taint their beauty.

His words were so tantalizing and came from the heart. She could not ever hope to speak words from the heart so earnestly that it ached the heart with such envy that the sun himself must shy away in shame.

Haru, with a curt head nod, agrees with his words with underlying passion.

"Asari-han, why you have such a way with words-desu, it be like the time of spring has stirred such beauty upon your soul and guides you to speak with such grace and eloquence."

Asari beams at her praiseful words and humbly denies her claims.

"I am but a man who speaks his mind, Haru, I not be so grand with my terms. Nonetheless, I must ask that I be granted the honor of taking pleasure with your words full of praise. I must agree that, 'spring' has stirred something within my very soul, though it be more than words." Asari answered.

Haru had not managed to decipher the meanings behind his words but dismissed them as she found them not to be of major importance.

"You quite seem rather smitten with the idea of spring, Asari-han, if I not known much better, I would say you loved spring quite literally." Haru chided with a short chuckle.

Asari chortled with delight as Haru had touched upon the truth but had not grasped the full truth.

"Why, you be right, Haru, I love everything about the spring, even the woman named after such." Asari cast a smile in her direction, waiting for Haru to slowly sink in the confession of his.

"Ha… that be so? … Wh-why I believe my ears be deafened by the spring time's jovialities. Do you mean to say that you have fallen for me, Asari-han?"

"That be true, my spring time lilly, I be glad that you've finally understood my hints; here I be thinking I be an old man before you understood."

.

..

.

**Mystified** (Mammon)

"Fake, fake, fake, oh? – No, that's fake too."

Haru sits there ignoring the man sitting next to her.

"Fake, fake fake-" "Can we just watch the movie-desu?"

Haru huffs, trying to watch the big screen in front of her but someone is trying to make that a bit difficult for her.

"I can't help that these movies are so fake that it disgusts me. Movies would be much better if they hired people with mist flame capabilities to create stunning effects." Mammon huffed.

Basically, what he means in the short run?

He'd make a whole lot of money.

Like big money, he'd be so rich he wouldn't possibly use up all of his money in any lifetimes-rich!

Haru shook her head and she nodded her head turning her head to the direction of the big screen once again.

"Well the movie is over and I missed a lot of it, thank you so much Mammon." Haru begrudgingly remarked.

Mammon shrugged walking out of the cinemas walking outside to look at the sun.

"Have you ever thought what would happen if you could see the stars during the day?" Mammon asked.

Haru thought about it wondering if that were even possible. It was too bright to see the stars so it wouldn't work. Also if that were to happen, people would surely panic.

The world's source of lights dim, and the stars shine out to bid everyone an early hello. The stars dance in the sky, shining.

"Now, that, looks realistic." Mammon nodded his head in approval over his mastery of his illusions.

"That is so beautiful-desu! It's so pretty!" Haru estastically latched onto Mammon's arm staring up at the nighttime lights.

"Oh my gosh! The sky!" "We're all going to die!" "What the hell! What's going on?" "Is it the acopolypse?"

Mammon sighed.

Stupid people, they ruined the perfectly good moment for them but Haru paid them no mind.

"This is so beautiful-desu. Thank you Mammon-san." Haru smiled kissing his cheek, easily ignoring the other people around them that did not matter.

.

..

.

**The things they do** (Dino)

The way she moves is just like magic.

The way she captivates me should be a crime.

Her giggles are like wind chimes perfectly crafted to tickle my ears.

Her small stature fits perfectly within my hold, perfectly molding to my form.

She is perfect.

.

He way he talks is enticing,

And the way he smiles is ever so refreshing.

The way he smells captures my senses and pleases my soul,

The way he holds me is just brings me indescribable joy that wells up in my chest.

The sweet words he whispers into my ear have me sitting there have me wanting to hear more.

He is straight out of a dream.

.

The way this person loves me…

Completes me.

.

..

.

**The Perfect Boyfriend: Trainable** (Ken)

"Chikusa? Can you please help me?"

The tempermental, wild teen turns to stare at the girl staring at him with her pleading eyes.

He looks down to look at what she was holding in her hands and he grimaced. "No."

Haru pouted making her pleading look stronger, with the dreaded lower lip quiver.

"Please?"

Ken glared at her and he shook his head violently, refusing to do what she wanted for him to do.

Haru grunted, and she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Fine then, I suppose you want punishment K, don't you?" She threatened and he stopped to stare at her in awe.

She wouldn't…

Haru glared at him back, giving him a smug look.

SHE WOULD!

"IF I do as you say, I won't get punishment K, right?" He asked.

Haru smiled and she giggled. "Yes! Now go and take a bath, I already drew the water." She said.

Ken grumbled walking into the bathtub to wash himself.

"You I hate it when you use that against me! It's not like you can refuse to kiss me forever!" He shouted.

"If you smell, I sure can." Haru snickered.

Ken smirked, grabbing her hand, pulling her in close to him, making lip contact.

He pulled away and he licked across his lips.

"Who knows? I'm sure you'd miss me and my wild-self." Ken snickered and walked back to the bathroom.

Haru didn't say anything, quite stunned by his sudden action but she didn't hate it. She only smiled and she shook his head.

"Good thing he folded, who knows how long I'd last without being around him for too long." Haru sighed out of relief.

.

..

.

**Check-out Line** (Chikusa)

STARE

Blink blink

STARE

"…What do you want? Stop staring at me."

Haru looked at Chikusa with an innocent look that only spelled out one thing.

She wanted something, or she had to ask him something.

"That… tattoo on your cheek…" She started.

What about his tattoo on his cheek? Was something wrong with it?

"Ken told me that… he tried to check you out at the grocery store once, and it said that you costed $145?" She asked him, stifling a small laugh.

That stupid mutt.

He was going to have to kill him the next time he saw him.

"Yeah, that's right." Chikusa sighed.

Haru giggled a little bit tapping her chin. "Ne ne, if I had a barcode tattoo how much do you think I'd cost?" She asked.

Chikusa shook his head.

"That wouldn't work." Chikusa told her with a low chuckle.

Haru pouted, stomping her foot onto the ground defiantly. "I'm sure I'd cost something!" She argued.

Chikusa shook his head once again.

"No, it's not that. It wouldn't work since you're priceless, you can't put a price on something priceless." Chikusa whispered and he walked away.

"W-what? Wait! Chikusa! Say that again! Haru doesn't think she heard you right!"

.

..

.

**Salvation**- (Yamamato)

Please, please help me.

Someone, find me.

I find myself in a pool of self-pity and pain.

I… I hate being here. Someone find me. Hold me, tell me it will be okay.

PLEASE!

-A hand reaches out for me-

"Haru? What are you doing here?"

I've been thrown off to the side. It's sad, but I should've known how he felt about my best friend.

He way he looked at her, talked to her, and acted around her.

I was so stupid.

"Oh so you are taking Tsuna's dating Kyoko hard aren't you? Well… um… Tsuna doesn't know what he's missing."

Those are just pretty words, they can't help me now.

"You know, I was hoping that you'd learn to look in other directions, so maybe this is my chance? Haru, is it too hard to see yourself with me?"

The light, is so bright. What is this?

Is this a glimmer of hope?

A smile of someone who is willing to help me out of this spiraling whirlpool of sadness and regret?

"Well I may not be a good replacement for Tsuna, but please give me a chance."

"O-okay, I'll try to give you a chance. Thank you, Yamamoto…"

He smiles at me happily and lightly pokes my forehead.

"Call me Takeshi, Haru. Only you are allowed to call me that other than my father."

I nod my head slowly, a small smile creeping onto my face without my knowledge of it.

"Thank you Takeshi."

.

..

.

**Waiting** (Alaude)

_I wait here waiting, staring into the distance. _

_Waiting, just waiting. _

_I'm waiting for that silhouette that I know just about anywhere. _

_In my sleep, in my dreams, when I'm delirious, I know it anywhere. _

_I patiently wait as I see nothing in the far distance. _

_Just where or when will he- _

"Haru, are you writing one of your novels again?"

"Ha-hahi! Don't sneak up on me like that-desu!"

I grumble and puff out my cheeks.

Alaude aims to look at what I've written but I cover it up with my hand.

"No, you can't look, it's embarrassing-desu." I pout.

"Why?"

I puffed out my cheeks looking up at the man that I love so dearly.

"I'm writing about the way we fell in love. So if I grow old and senile, I'll have something to remind me."

Alaude huffs a short laugh and pulls me into his lap and holds me close.

"If you were to ever forget, I'm sure I'd be here to remind you."

"I'll hold you to that. I'm jotting it down right now. It's a promise." I jot his words down and I grin at him happily.

Alaude chuckles, kissing my cheek.

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

.

..

.

**Order** (Hibari) [18]

If you are in possession of this form, read and adhere to all rules that apply. If agreed to, place an 'o' in the boxes, if disagreed to, place an 'X', and this shall be reviewed.

1.) I have been given this form personally by Hibari Kyouya himself. I will not fill out this form if it had not been handed to me personally by him. [o]

2.) I vow to let Hibari know in advance if I wish to borrow Hibird [o]

3.) I will not be one of those herbivores that will constantly crowd together and be a nuisance to everyone at the school. [o]

4.) I will abide by all of the rules that are set in the Namimori code of conduct and will always act responsibly. [o]

5.) I promise to not go near or speak to Mukuro Rokudo, unless it is a necessity. [o]

6.) I will acknowledge that Hibari Kyouya harbors feelings for me. [:heart:]

7.) I will admit that I also love Hibari Kyouya [:heart:]

8.) I would be more than happy to be Hibari Kyouya's girlfriend. [:heart:]

9.) I aknowledge that Hibari Kyouya will never cheat on me, so I will never accuse him as such. [:heart:]

10.) I promise that I shall be faithful, so likewise Hibari will never have to doubt me as well. [:heart:]

"Haru, you were to put in a circle in the boxes."

Haru only smiles at him and says, "Oh? Haru was so happy she forgot how to draw circles-desu. What can Haru say? She was blinded with love." Haru jokes, shrugging as if she was telling the truth.

"Fine, I will let this slide this one time, because it's you."

.

..

.  
><strong>Fly on the Wall<strong> (Reborn)

"So, Haru did you have fun with the all female sleep over?" Reborn asked her.

Haru looked over to see Reborn leaning against the wall of her home and she blinked a few times skeptically at him being there at her house.

"Yes… I had a great time-desu, why?" She asked him.

He just shrugged not revealing anything to her.

"Just thought that you had a dare that you had to fulfill?

"_H-H-Haru has to what? C-c-c-confess to someone that she likes?" Haru stuttered nervously. _

_Kyoko , Chrome, and I-pin nodded their heads excitedly. _

_Haru shook her head violently. _

"_I-I couldn't! It's too embarrassing! I don't know how he would feel!" Haru fought._

"_Everyone knows that you like Reborn, Haru. Even Bianchi knows and she's okay with it. She's moved on anyways." Kyoko said trying to egg her on. _

_Haru sighed and she shook her head. _

"_Well Haru accepts the dare then."_

"Ah… yes well Haru has a dare to fulfill… yes." Haru said biting on her lower lip.

"I accept."

Haru drew a mental blank wondering just what he could be talking about.

Before she even had the chance to question him about what he said, he already started talking again.

"I said that I accept. I accept your feelings." He said.

Haru's mouth was agape, a blank look in her eyes. Needless to say, she was shocked.

H-how did he know!

"If you are wondering how I know, a little green fly on the wall told me." Reborn smirked.

Tsuna thought that his insect subordinates were useless… he was still as stupid and useless as he was when he first was assigned to be his tutor all those years ago.

.

..

.

**Futile Love** (Lancia)

I've sinned so much in my life.

I don't deserve kindness, I don't deserve love, so why does she always follow me?

I don't deserve for her love, I'm a sinful man.

I try to push her away all the time but she won't ever let me drift too far away from her.

Once I've asked her why she loved me:

"Do I need a reason to love someone? You feel as though you don't deserve love, but I'll tell you that you do. If you really want to repent for the things you've done, find yourself happiness and accept all of the troubles that come with it."

It doesn't seem like she's going to let me try to argue my way out of this one.

"No matter what you say, I won't stop loving you." She said stubbornly.

I sigh. I only want for her happiness since loving me will only bring bad luck.

"Please, just stop loving me, it's a futile effort."

"You best just kill me now if you want me to stop, since I won't."

I close my eyes again, I can't do such a thing.

I've lost this battle but I haven't lost the war.

"See? You aren't so bad, you didn't think about raising your hand against me. You aren't as bad as you think. Everyone deserves love-desu. Even you."

.

..

.

**Lap Pillow** (Irie Shoichi)

"A-ah, it-te-te-te-te('It hurts') Ah my stomach"

"Hahi! Are you okay Shoichi-kun? What's wrong?"

"It-te-te-te-te-te!"

Haru looked around nervously for a pillow but she couldn't find one so she just had Shoichi lay down on his back and rest his head on her lap.

Her lap was rather comforting, it was warm and soft.

It was like, taking a nap on a fluffy cloud.

"Are you feeling better now?"

Shoichi smiled nodding his head feeling rather contented right now. "Yeah, my stomach only hurts when I'm nervous. I'm fine, nothing to worry about." Shoichi said with his eyes closed, never wanting for this to end.

"What do you have to be worried about? We're only locked in this room until someone comes to unlock the door."

"It-te-te-te-te-te! D-don't say that! You're making me nervous! Being alone with a girl you like is always nerve-wrecking for any guy!" Shoichi groaned.

Oh… Crap. He didn't mean to say that out loud.

"Ha ha! How cute-desu! Haru was thinking she was the only one so nervous." Haru giggled.

Shoichi cracked open an eye to see her face was flushed with a dark red color. So he wasn't the only one worried about this was he?

"At least we are together, alone." She said with a cheerful laugh.

"I-Itetete...~"

.

..

.

**100% Fool-proof **(Spanner)

"Hahi! This is amazing-desu!" Haru squealed at the contraption in front of her.

"Hahi! Haru-com agrees-desu!~"

Spanner chuckles at Haru's amazement with his work.

"Thank you Haru, I'm not sure if it's completely finished to 100% accuracy though."

Haru smiled looking at a virtual version of herself. She could talk to the program and it would talk back to her!

It looked like her, had her mannerisms and it sounded just like her!

This is amazing!

"I think it's very good-desu! It must be 100% accurate!"

Spanner said that he wanted her help in creating a program but she'd never think it would be this amazing!

"This is amazing-desu! Spanner, this is so cool! Though, it's interesting that you based it off of me, you easily could've based it on another woman. Like someone you loved for instance." Haru said.

"UGH, I didn't know that I was so stupid-desu."

Haru stared at the virtual her in mild confusion.

Did she just call herself stupid? She would be offended, but it's hard to be offended with yourself.

"Of course he based it off someone he loved! He loves you-desu! Why do you think he asked you to help him with this? So he would have an excuse to be with you." Haru-com huffed.

Haru looked at Spanner for confirmation.

He nodded his head and Haru gasped never having thought about it.

"So what do you say?" He asked.

"Well… Haru is a bit surprised by this since it's so sudden but she doesn't hate the idea…"

Haru stared at Spanner to see that he was slightly worried about her answer by the way he kept swishing the lollipop in his mouth, a nervous quirk she's noticed.

"I believe I love you as well." Haru/Haru-com said at the same time with a smile.

"That's good to hear, and even better, it's official that Haru-com is 100% accurate." Spanner chuckled.

.

..

.

**Heart of Sword** (Superbi Squalo) [23]

"Squalo have I ever told you that you are like a samurai?" She asked him.

Squalo stopped killing the millions of dummies around him, whipping around quickly to shout his classic prhase.

"VOII! I'm NO samurai! I'm not one of those pansy Japanese!"

Haru gasped, feeling rather offended by this!

"Haru is Japanese! She is NO pansy!" Haru shouted.

Squalo laughed, slashing away at the various dummies before him.

"I never said that you were a pansy Haru, I was talking about the men of course." Squalo laughed.

Even so, Haru still felt pretty offended. The men in her country had plenty of fight in them. Well some of them at least.

"I'm sure your country isn't that great either if you look back in historical records." Haru huffed

Squalo continued to laugh as he slashed away at the dummies.

He cut one down after another, honing his skills.

He soon cut down a hundred in a minute.

"Ha, well they sure are pansies, even those Vongola tenth brats, they didn't even bother to see the beauty right next to them and they didn't bother to pursue her. I'm not weak enough to let a good catch go away." Squalo said pulling her to his chest, holding his hand underneath her chin.

Haru rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You sound so haughty right now, you know that?" She questioned him.

"Every man has a hunter inside of him. I'm a shark, and we are excellent hunters. We don't let our pray go once we've set our sights on them. Why not be haughty when you've caught the tastiest fish in the sea?" Squalo slyly remarked with a smirk.

Haru wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him in closer for a kiss.

"I got myself caught by a scary predator, but… I like it. Congratulations mr. hunter. I hope you don't let your fish run away, or she'll end up getting caught by another fish." Haru decided to taunt him and she walked back into the Varia base, swaying her hips as she went attracting a lot of unneeded attention in Squalo's eyes.

Squalo had wanted to follow her but of course the stupid boss was a pricky as ever.

"Don't you think about it, you clean your mess before you go." Xanxus hissed.

"Way to cock-block Xanxus!" Squalo raved.

Xanxus smirked and laughed a maniacal laugh.

"My pleasure, it's my job, we all know that she needs a rest from you, mr. 'hunter'. HAHAHAHAHH!"

.

..

.

**Heartache** (Dr. Shamal)

"Alright, will the next patient come in please?"

Well it looks like I'm up.

The nurse looks at me quizzically.

"Why are you here today, Shamal-san?"

"Hm… let's see I've been suffering through some heart pain recently you know? I get it whenever I think about this beautiful woman who I love. Coincidentally she's in front of me right now."

She rolls her eyes and she smacks me with the clipboard.

"Get your head out of the gutter-desu. We both know that you love any woman. You have the 'I cannot love a single woman alone' disease." Haru huffed, looking away from me.

I hold her hand, rubbing my thumb against her hand tenderly and lovingly.

"My dearest Haru, you are a beautiful woman who has cured my disease. I only did that because I could not find the right woman to love for my whole life. You've cured me but you refuse to love me. My heart is in pain now. Why don't you help me cure my heart pain by saying you'd love me back?

Haru stares at me with her beautiful, big brown eyes that I always dream about at night.

"If I say I love you will you stop seeing Trina, Samantha, Sakura, Mimi, Christina, the other Samantha, Yuuko-"

"Yes, I promise. Please stop listing names. We'll be here for hours on end if you do."

Haru smiles rather triumphantly.

"I told you girls, I'd get him to stop seeing you." Haru smirked and walked out of the room and I look around to see a few percentage of all of the women that I have met.

Oh that woman is such a cunning, fox.

.

..

.

**BELLOWING!** (Colonnello)

"Kora!" Haru shouted on top of the huge building.

"No! KOORRRRRRAAAAA!" Colonnello shouted loudly to prove his point.

Haru puffed out her cheeks dejectedly, and she tried again, cupping her hands around her cheeks and she shouted on the top of her lungs. "KOOOOORRRRAAAA! –DESU!"

Collonello smiled proudly, nodding his head curtly, giving her a thumbs up to show that she's passed the test.

Haru puffed out her chest proudly. She's finally gotten the approval.

"See? Haru could be fighting material if she wanted." She grinned.

Colonnello shook his head and shook his index finger to show her that she was thinking too optimistically about herself.

"That is where you are wrong, you are definitely not fighting material. You couldn't hurt a fly. You are too weak. You need someone to protect you at all times. The damsel in distress." He said.

"Haru is no damsel-desu! She's a strong woman! She could totally care for herself! She doesn't need to be babysat by anyone." Haru huffed.

"Alright but only if you can shout this out as loudly as you can for all to hear. If I approve, I'll take back what I said." Colonnello bartered with her.

Haru grinned agreeing to his terms.

She was going to do this. She stretched and she took deep breaths in and out to make sure her lung capacity would be at it's greatest so she could have him eat his words.

The sense of pride in her chest welled up so great that she couldn't possibly fathom herself loosing this.

"Alright, here it goes, you ready?" Colonnello asked wondering if she would chicken out at the last minute.

Haru was very ready for this, ready to shout whatever he shouted the moment he finished.

"I LOVE COLONNELLO!"

"I LOVE CO- … WHAT! What are you trying to make me say-desu!" Haru spazzed out in a nervous fit.

Colonnello smirked at her. "You lose. Looks like you are the damsel in distress who always needs the hero to save her." He chuckled walking towards the stairs to go down the building.

"I LOVE COLONNELLOOOO-DESUUU!"

Colonnello stopped in his tracks to look back at her. That was some shout.

It would be a wonderful battle cry if she was really a fighter.

"Approve?" Haru asked with a smug look on her face.

Colonnello smiled and he nodded his head.

"Good! I may not be a damsel in distress, but when I am a damsel in distress, you will be my special hero. If I ever need help, know if I shout you'll be there to help me." She said.

"With that loud of a shout I'll hear you even if I am at the other side of the world." He joked.

.

..

.

**Prince Charming** (Fran) [26]

"So… Haru you like me right?"

Haru looks at the illusionist with a dubious face.

Fran returned-fired with a stern look.

"Yes, I do, do you not trust me?"

Fran shrugged nonchalantly not meaning to have the question have any particular meaning behind it.

"Do you know a good way to see if we are destined together? I think it would be fun~" Fran said wanting to lighten up the mood.

He was always so aloof and playful but when with Haru he was just more playful than usual, much to the Varia's annoyance.

"Ah… sure… I'd like to know as long as it's not something bad." She said.

Fran smiled leaning in close to her, so his frog hat would be up in her face.

"Kiss it and see what happens." He said.

Haru furrowed her eyebrows, perplexed by his command but she followed it anyways.

POOF~

Haru was expecting a grand illusionary display but all that happened after the smog disappeared was a golden crown on top of his hat.

Fran was smiling widely at her.

"Look! I turned into a prince! You know that story about how true love could break the cursed prince?" Fran asked her excitedly.

Haru laughed at Fran and his stupidly, but yet cute way of showing that he thought that they were meant for each other.

"What would've happened if we weren't meant to be together-desu?" She asked.

"I never thought that far since I KNOW we are meant to be together, why bother thinking about the 'ifs' in life?" Fran shook his head at her tendency to look at the darker side as well out of mere curiosity.

.

..

.

**No good, finally good** (Tsuna) [27]

"Wow… Dame-tsuna! You really did well didn't you? You have such a great wife! She's … hott! You got lucky!"

Tsuna laughed at the praise he was getting from his former classmates praising him for landing himself such a great wife. He was pretty happy himself as well.

He couldn't have asked for a better wife.

He was proud of himself for catching her before someone else did, luckily he managed to figure out that he loved Haru all along instead of the one-sided love he had for Kyoko Sasagawa.

"On the contrary I think I, myself got lucky. I've been after him for who knows how long and he finally decided to return my love to me-desu." Haru smiled.

Tsuna smiled and laughed sheepishly as it was true that Haru would pursue after him for such a long and not too long ago he figured out his feelings for her.

"Ha ha, though I'm not too sure about that one. Dame-Tsuna wasn't good at anything, I bet he's still not that great."

"Well, that is true, Dame-Tsuna will remain Dame-Tsuna." Reborn agreed popping out of nowhere.

Tsuna smacked his forehead wondering what he's done to deserve such torture on his behalf.

"I bet he even lacks essential skills in bed. Ha ha! So how is it, mrs wifey? Am I right?" The guy nudges Haru's side and she doesn't say anything but blush.

Men were so crude-desu!

Silence…

"N-no way… really? Wow! Good for you! It looks like you're not a total waste of life after all Dame-Tsuna! Ha ha!" The guy patted Tsuna's back hard and went on his way.

.

..

.

* * *

><p>HOPE YOU LIKED IT!<p>

WHICH ONE IS YOUR FAVORITE? I WANNA KNOW! 8D (I can't choose my favorite though)

Little hidden jokes:

Drabble 1: Giotto; DUH… he's the first Vonoglian boss, of course he takes up spot one right? ; also I used a translator for the Italian, if anyone knows that it's wrong correct me please. ^^

Drabble 2: The poem spells out 'To the Extreme' it was pretty obvious though wasn't it?

Drabble 8: Ha ha at the end Mukuro was talking to all of the readers. HAHAHAHAHAH Like I would go that far. It's a drabble for pete's sakes. XDDDD

Drabble 10: XANXUS! Ha ha come on, a KHR fan knows why he is here. Also, I recently started to get obsessed with the song, so I decided to use it in this drabble. I find Xanxus to be the most violent so I used him. XDDDD

Drabble 11: Haru= 'spring' in Japanese, so he will make some hidden jokes within the chapter about that. Replace 'spring' with Haru. You'll understand. Also, he is from a distant time period and I believe he speaks with a very old dialect? Thus, I tried to incorporate that into the drabble to make it seem more… realistic I suppose? I find it to be a wonderful exercise not only for myself and to make Asari more believable.

Drabble 18: SHORTHAND FOR HIBARI~ Dur hurr hurr hurr hurr~ I had too much fun with this. FF does not let you use the less than or more than signs so I use the DA version of making hearts. I know this since it's eaten my signs before. OTL

Drabble 23: Need I say it? Hetalia reference anyone? What was it? Travel 50 km in like a week, and they retreat that much in a day or something? HAHAHAH I may be wrong but it's funny. Some war stories of Italians are funny. Hetalia sheds light on some humor of these darker times. I just HAD to joke about it. Heh heh…

Drabble 26: Apparently this is Fran's shorthand? I thought about his frog hat and then I thought about that frog that transforms when kissed thing? I couldn't… resist the temptation. It was too great

Drabble 27: Tsuna's short hand, and it's the last one since Tsuna is pretty much dead last in everything. HA HA GET THE JOKE? XD Okay this one is a bit more…suggestive than some of my other work tends to be but I didn't pass over the line. ;;;;;; AAHHH I felt so dirty writing that. OTL

OVERALL: Yeah… I bashed Tsuna a lot in these. It's just too easy though.

Also, I added in some new characters if you haven't noticed. Chikusa, Squalo, Spanner, Dr. Shamal(I feel so pedo), Shoichi, and Lancia! Chikusa was suggested by another user and it got me interested so I gave it a try. Lancia is a personal favorite of mine. Squalo, come on now! Xanxus, Belphegor, and Fran but no Squalo? DUDE HE'S FREAKING SEXY HOTT AS WELL! D8 Come on people, it's a challenge, give me some crazier pairings. I'll do em. I've done Byakuran but no one suggested Spanner or Shoichi yet and they are freaking cool also. Admit it. Aren't the drabbles cute? You know you want more and wish to ship them. LOL BRING ON THE CHALLENGE!

IS THE CHALLENGE ACCEPTED? YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO. BD

Anyways, so that is my thank you for those who I've listed. Who knows, if something else happens perhaps I'll do this again. *shrugs* This is just an extra little section I suppose.

I think that when the true project ends, I'll update this again with the theme of 'good bye' or something. (This is in a separate story since a lot of people that have the real project on story alert will get excited, get depressed that it's not an actual update, OR some actually don't read the contents, will vote and I will catch them for not reading anything. LOL

Even so I hope you enjoyed this.

We'll see if I even decide to continue this drabble collection. We'll see…

If I decide to make changes in the plans, I will tell you all in the author's note, so don't forget to read them every once in a while.

-Neospice12

**Sidenote**: WWUUUUHHHH QAQ Thank you so much to the first 10 who have reviewed. I don't deserve such kind and loving readers as you all. OTL I promise to try to get better with my horrid writing skills! I will try my hardest for all of you!

I think that I also fixed most of the things. FF decided to take out some of the things that I wrote down in here. B( I had to fix my punctuations and some usernames. UGGHHHHH FF YOU LOSER.


End file.
